1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to devices and methods for facial features detection in pictures. It finds application, in particular, in mobile devices such as mobile phones.
2. Related Art
The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Face detection has been the subject of many researches and developments for many years. Many approaches have been developed in order to obtain real-time robust face detection. In the case of mobile phones, these solutions typically require the use of either (or both of) dedicated hardware or strong Central Processing Unit (CPU) capabilities, which is typically available only on high-end feature phones or smart phones.
Thus, there is a need for alternative face detection algorithms. Such algorithms may target a low CPU use on a low-cost mobile platform, without dedicated hardware for example.